Theme Song vs. Cøøkies Guy
This is the 3rd war of The Random Wars. In it Theme Song fights Cøøkies Guy. FIGHT Get ready for another epic Random Wars battle! Today we have the annoying songwriter with a tutu, Theme Song! And he fights against the viking cøøkie, Cøøkies Guy! Let's talk to our contestants. Theme Song: I'm going to make a song for this! I'm gonna win this round, fallalalalalala, I'm gonna win this round, fallalalalalala, I'm gonna win this round, fallalalalalala, Narrarator: Does it always continue that way? ITS STUCK IN MAH HEAD Theme Song: Kinda. Now let's see Cøøkies Guy! Cøøkies Guy: RAGH! ME BEAT THE CRUD ØUTTA TUTU DANCER! CAUSE ME A VIKING! Narrarator: And you are a cookie too. Cøøkies Guy: Um, yeah, BUT THAT DØESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING NOW FOR DE FIGHT Cøøkies Guy: ALELELELELELELELELELELELE *makes chocolate shield and smashes Theme Song* Theme Song: I AM DIZZILY! *shoots music laser at Cøøkies Guy* Waah Waah Waa-a-a-a-ah! Cøøkies Guy: *lasers has no effect on chocolate shield* HA! *hit him with my HAMMAR and summons VIKINGS to attack Theme Song* VIKINGS, ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Theme Song:*makes the vikings do ballet* FAIL! He's a hammer smashin', choclate makin', hard hat, Cookie sorta guy. He's an edible viking treat and I wanna eat his face and his feet, CØØKIES GUY! Yeah! *breaks chocolate shield with music note and beats up Cøøkies Guy with it* Cøøkies Guy: NUUUUU *covers ear with chocolate* I WILL DEFEAT U AND NO ONE WILL STOP MEH *summons viking ships and throw it at Theme Song* EAT MY SHIPS! Theme Song: *eats the viking ships* LISTEN TO MY SONG OF VIKING GLORY *sings song of viking glory* FEEL MY WRATH! Lalalalalalala! *Cøøkies Guy begins crumble* Lalalalamwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Cøøkies Guy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Vikings help me regenerate* That's better. *smashes Theme Song until he is flattened* Theme Song:WHHHYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! *gives Cøøkies Guy puppy eyes* Don't hurt me. Rock a bye baby... *lullabye makes all the vikings hypnotized and they attack Cøøkies Guy with swords and axes* Cøøkies Guy: *control vikings so they cannot be hypnotized* ATTACK!!! *vikings stabs and hit Theme Song with sword and axes and I keep shooting HOT CHOCOLATE at him* Theme Song:YOU MAKING ME ANGWY! *Justin Bieber music plays and all the vikings die. Theme song picks an axe off the ground and starts hacking away at Cøøkies Guy* DIE! Cøøkies Guy: *stabs THEME SONG WITH AWESOME SWORD* Theme Song: *sings 'Friday' and 'Bad Romance' so that Cøøkies Guy falls to the ground. Eats Cøøkies Guy* Tasty. Cøøkies Guy: *you forgots to eat my head* *summons viking in a ship and they fires 5 HUGE cannonballs at Theme Song* FINAL RESULTS DUUUUUUUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DUN DUN! The winner is.... THEME SONG! Theme Song (in cast): WOOHOO I WON! Let's dance! Oops I can't... Cøøkies Guy: (head was put in a stove, and chocolate and wheat is inserted into the stove too) OH FUDGE! ARGH ALL MY VIKINGS ARE DEAD! CURSE YOU, JUSTIN BEIBER! Theme Song was dancing in the disco in a wheelchair. Theme Song: WOOHOO! Let's listen to awesome songs! Category:The Random Wars Category:Contests